swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Route 4 Subway
The Route 4 Subway is an Imperial Transportation Corps subway construction project. This line branches off of the 8th Avenue Subway at 168th Street and requires a steady uphill climb to the George Washington Bridge. The New York MTA assigned this route the letter K''' and Imperial records show this line is used as a terminal for trains on the Conduit Avenue Subway. History Kelly Felth first proposed this line during a meeting on the topic of forming the Transportation Corps. As Tevin Felth designed the line, it was to be a new line on Morningside Avenue splitting from the Broadway Line at 57th Street using part of the tunnel currently used by the Union Turnpike Subway. Rommel however needed a terminal for the Conduit Subway and wished not to disturb Central Park with another subway project. His design brought the Conduit Subway up to 168th Street and then sent the line to the George Washington Bridge into New Jersey. Construction began in 2003 and the tracks currently end at the Bridge Plaza station. As a result Conduit trains are currently terminated at the 168th Street Station. Tevin Felth was placed in charge of completing the subway. Opposition in New Jersey New Jersey Transit In 2004, New Jersey Transit mounted opposition to ITC subway construction projects that entered New Jersey. Claiming that the subway would rob the company of its customers, the company asked the Port Authority which controlled the bridge the trains would cross on to ban Imperial construction crews from working on the bridge, however the PA refused and Imperial crews on the New York end met up with the crew working on the Bridge Plaza station. The next round of opposition came with the need to relocate utilities on the New Jersey side. Reports were made that Rommel had obtained a court order to force the relocation of utilities and sent the 501st Legion to enforce it. Construction on the tunnels and station continued despite opposition to it, however tracks were not laid after the supplier was terminated (fired) due to gross incompetence on the North Bergen IRT project. Business owners Several business owners also opposed construction, namely the Bergen Mall which refused to allow a station to be built, however Davin Felth had the property seized under eminent domain and preliminary construction continued to the Garden State Plaza. Blue laws Bergen County is subject to blue laws and Paramus where the line ends has even stricter laws regarding Sunday work. As a result work on the subway could not be completed on Sundays which was basically the only time the Empire could open Route 4 to work on the line. Reports were that Paramus had sent the police to block the construction and Firmus Piett who was now in charge of the project had the 501st sent in to allow construction. Rommel soon asked local officials to stay out of the Empire's way, that he didn't want a repeat of the Ghorman Massacre. Stations Completed and receiving service This list begins at the west end of the Conduit Subway. *Euclid Avenue *Broadway Junction *Utica Avenue *Nostrand Avenue *Hoyt-Schermerhorn Streets *Jay Street-Borough Hall *High Street-Brooklyn Bridge '''Brooklyn ---- Manhattan *Broadway–Nassau Street *Chambers Street *Canal Street *West Fourth Street-Washington Square *14th Street *34th Street-Penn Station *42nd Street-Port Authority Bus Terminal **Transfer is available to the Times Square complex. *59th Street–Columbus Circle *125th Street *145th Street *168th Street Manhattan ---- New Jersey *Bridge Plaza Completed, missing tracks All stations are in New Jersey. *Jones Road *Grand Avenue *Teaneck Road *River Road *Hackensack Avenue *Bergen Town Center *Garden State Plaza Current Status The line is currently unfinished on the New Jersey side as the Empire searches for a new rail supplier. The Empire has also committed to the purchase of subway cars for its operations, although current stock can be used. The New Jersey DOT has also committed to finishing this project and replacing rail on the North Bergen IRT. Behind the scenes A plan was to extend the IND subway into New Jersey much in the way this line operates to New Jersey. See also *Conduit Avenue Subway-for K service east of Euclid Avenue. Category:Imperial Transportation Corps